magic goes both ways
by bibi 13ca
Summary: This comes after "tell me who you dreamed of last night!"...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**N: **_Like the summary says, this is the next chapter of "tell me who you dreamed of last night!", so, if you didn't already, I strongly suggest reading that one first, in order for this one to make sense. I was determinated not to continue that one-shot, but your reviews changed my mind (see how much power you people have over me?) so there it is, enjoy! ___

_**SPV**_

_**I wake up and looked at the ceiling… Where did that dream come from? I asked myself. I love Elena, I should've been dreaming about her, not Caroline… Not that I don't like her, she's a pretty amazing girl. She's sweet and carrying, she's loyal and she has an amazing energy, a bit of a control freak, but in a cute way. She's…she's my FRIEND! It's just that…the dream…it felt, so…right! I decided to take a quick shower, then go see Elena and push Caroline out of my head.**_

_**DPV**_

_**My erection was literally hurting me…I jumped in the shower and let the cold water cool me off. I've dreamed of Elena before, but never like that. It felt, different, it felt almost…real… I decided I need a distraction; so, tonight I'll go pick myself up a sexy girl that can make me forget about Elena, even if it will be just for a few minutes.**_

_**JPV**_

_**My eyes were still closed, but I was fully awake. I couldn't believe I just had an erotic dream about my sister's best friend…I was already thinking at her more than I should, and this dream didn't help. This dream felt so damn real that I needed some time alone in the bathroom…I was wondering if she ever dreamed about me like this?**_

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

_**ELENA'S HOUSE**_

_**Stefan was holding me pressed against his chest, kissing my neck…but all I could think about was, Damon… I was ashamed of myself, but I couldn't help it. That dream…that dream tuned my world upside-down. Stefan was kissing me, possessively…he never kissed me like that before…like he was trying to prove me something. Maybe he knew about my dream! No, that was not possible. His hand was slipping lower and lower, until he got between my legs…his thumb was rubbing my clit while he stuck one of his fingers inside…**_

"_**Damon…" I moaned. I realized what I just said, only when I saw the expression on Stefan's face.**_

"_**Stefan…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's just that…the stupid dream…" I said.**_

"_**Dream, what dream?"**_

"_**I had a dream last night, about…well, about…"**_

"_**Damon…" he continued.**_

"_**Yes. It's Bonnie, she blew the dust over my head…and the spell, it must've gone wrong. I was supposed to dream about my true love…"**_

"_**Who else used this dust?" he asked.**_

"_**Bonnie, she spread it over herself as well and Caroline, she didn't want to, but Bonnie blew it over her. But she dreamed about Matt…"**_

"_**Are you sure?"**_

"_**Well, yeah, she told me."**_

"_**Did you tell them, that you really dreamed about Damon and not me?"**_

"_**Well…no, I didn't…"**_

"_**So it's possible that Caroline didn't dream about Matt, but she told you she did, just like you…"**_

"_**Why are you saying that?"**_

"_**Because Caroline didn't dream about Matt, she dreamed about me…"**_

"_**How do you know?"**_

"_**Because I had the same dream as her…"**_

"_**We should definitely go see Bonnie and ask her what went wrong with the spell!"**_

"_**I think that will be a good idea."**_

_**BOARDING HOUSE**_

_**I was looking at the girl in front of me. **_

_**She was beyond beautiful…but another one was in my mind, refusing to get out.**_

"_**You have such beautiful eyes…" the girl said to me.**_

"_**I know" I answered. I started kissing her, slow and deep; she arched her body against mine.**_

_**She unbuttoned my shirt and let it fall over my shoulders, and then she pushed me on the bed. She started working her way down from my chest, to my abs…**_

"_**Elena…" I whispered.**_

"_**The name's Claire." The girl said obviously pissed.**_

"_**Whatever…" I said, looking at her while she was unzipping my jeans.**_

"_**Why so tense, baby?" she asked.**_

"_**There's this girl…she's been driving me crazy for a while now…" I answered.**_

"_**Did you tell her?"**_

"_**Are you insane? Of course I didn't tell her."**_

"_**Why not, maybe she feels the same way about you?" she asked and stood up. "Look, I really like you, ok, you're like, really hot, but being with a guy that wishes I would've been someone else it's kind of freaky. You're welcome to pick me up whenever you feel like it, if it's me you want. You know where to find me! Good luck on getting that girl of yours!"**_

"_**Thanks" I said, watching her go.**_

_**Maybe she was right; maybe it was time to pay Elena a visit.**_

_**CAROLINE'S HOUSE**_

_**I was still thinking about that stupid dream when I heard a knock on the door. I speeded over and opened the door.**_

"_**Matt, hi!" I said smiling. I stepped aside, letting Matt get in. I led him to my room and literally jumped him. Hoping that he will be able to distract me and get Stefan out of my mind. While we were kissing, he pulled my t-shirt over my head and moaned in approval when he saw that I wasn't wearing a bra. He lowered his head and took one of my nipples in his mouth, gently sucking on it.**_

"_**Oh…Stefan, yeah baby, don't stop!"**_

_**He immediately pulled back and looked at me with a betrayed look on his face. I knew I hurt him, but I couldn't help it, it was like the words just jumped out of my mouth. He got dressed and left without saying a word and I was way too ashamed to stop him. **_

_**I got dressed too and decided that it was time to ask Bonnie to undo whatever she did, because I couldn't take it anymore.**_

_**ELENA'S HOUSE**_

"_**Elena…" I heard Stefan yell. I put the brush down and got out of the bathroom.**_

"_**I told you it will take 5 minutes, Stefan, can you just w…" my words got stuck in my throat when I saw Damon standing in the middle of my room. My knees became weak, my heart started beating faster…I felt like I was about to pass out.**_

"_**Are you ok, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Damon asked. I nodded, not being able to talk yet. "I need to talk to you about something…in private" he said looking at Stefan.**_

"_**If it's about the dream you had last night, I know about that" Stefan said.**_

_**Damon gave his brother a confused look.**_

"_**It's a spell, Damon, some kind of magic dust that Bonnie spread over Elena, it probably went wrong." Stefan explained.**_

"_**I'll kill that little witch!" Damon said ironically.**_

"_**We're on our way over to Bonnie's; you can come with us, if you behave." I said my voice still weak and shaky.**_

"_**I'll be an angel…" Damon said, fluttering his eyelashes at me.**_

_**BONNIE'S HOUSE**_

_**When we got there, Caroline was standing in front of the door. I stopped when I saw her. Damon got beside me…I was physically in pain from trying so hard to keep my hands off him. I never in my life felt something similar. He was like a magnet, pulling towards him. I was thinking at the fact that, Caroline must feel the same way for Stefan…and I wasn't even a bit jealous.**_

"_**What are you guys doing here?" she asked.**_

"_**Same as you, I guess, the magic dust got it all wrong…" I answered.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Elena…I don't…I can't control it…"**_

"_**I know Caroline, don't worry about it!" I interrupted her.**_

"_**How did you figure it out?" Caroline asked surprised.**_

"_**Looks like the dreams work both ways" I said and Caroline blushed.**_

"_**I had the same dream as you…" Stefan said.**_

"_**Ok, at least now we're sure the spell went wrong. We can't both have the same soul-mate, right?" Caroline asked, happy that she found an explanation.**_

"_**Caroline…I didn't dream about Stefan, I lied…" I whispered.**_

"_**Then who did you dream about?"**_

"_**That would be, me" Damon said, smiling at Caroline. This time it was me that blushed because the thought of Damon dreaming exactly what I dreamed, all the details…**_

"_**Are you, serious?" I nodded. "Wow, now, that's messed up!"**_

"_**I wonder of Bonnie dreamed about Matt, since it's all mixed like that" Caroline said just when Bonnie opened the door.**_

**N: **_In the next one, you'll find out if the spell went wrong or not, if it can be undone or not and what are the consequences. To get the next chapter faster, all you have to do is review, now how easy is that? _


	2. Chapter 2

**N: **_Ok, so there will be no Delena in this one, but I have to explain what the deal is with Bonnie's spell. I hope you still enjoy it!_

_Sorry for taking so long to update!_

"Come on in!" Bonnie said, making a sign with her hand.

"We're here because…" I started.

"I know why you are here" Bonnie interrupted me. She gave Damon a weird stare, and then she turned to face me.

"Please tell me it's not him you're dreaming about!" she said.

"Why, you jealous?" Damon asked smirking.

"You wish…" Bonnie shouted.

We got inside and I saw like 20 books and note-books dispersed all over her living room.

"I've been searching the spell in different books but they're saying practically the same thing" she explained.

"So, what did you find?" Caroline asked impatient.

"Well…" she swallowed hard, "…there's nothing wrong with the spell. The spell it's universal, there's just one way to do it. It doesn't change from a person to another. If it's made wrong, it just doesn't work"

"But the spell can make mistakes, right?" I asked, praying that she'll say yes.

"Well, yes, but…it…well…"

"Whatever it is, witch; just spit it out, now it not the time for you to be dyslexic!" Damon shouted.

"Fine, fine, I've read a few books and, like I said, they all say the same thing. The spell it's made not only to make you dream about your 'soul mate' but also makes a deeper connection between you and him/her. He's also supposed to have the same dreams as you. Now, I don't know if that's true…"

"It is" we all answered.

Bonnie blushed and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Ok, so that really works…" she said softly, "…anyway, the spell's also supposed to bring you and your 'soul mate'; 'true love', call it as you please, closer together. If one of you is hurt, the other will also feel pain, if one of you is sad, the other will be too…and, well, you get the picture."

"What about the dreams?" Damon asked.

"I'll get to that part in a second" Bonnie answered. "Ok, so, the spell can get it wrong, but according to these books almost never happens."

"Is there a way to tell?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just…" she stopped.

"Bonnie!" Caroline snapped.

"You have to kiss the person in question to see if it's wrong or not. If the spell got it right and he/she is in fact your 'soul mate', then the dreams will where off, but the connection will last forever. If the spell got it wrong, both the dreams and the connection will stop immediately."

"What if we don't…kiss?" I asked desperately trying to avoid kissing Damon.

"Well, the connection and the dreams will eventually wear off, but it will take a while…" Bonnie said, hesitating.

"How much, a few days, a week?" Stefan asked, speaking for the first time since we got inside Bonnie's house.

"A few months…" she answered.

"WHAT?" I yelled and everyone looked at me.

"So you're saying that I have no other option but to kiss him?" I asked looking at Damon.

"Oh, come on Elena, don't sound so disappointed. This is your chance to kiss me, without looking like your cheating on Stefan…" Damon commented.

"You shouldn't miss, a real kiss, not just a quick touch on the lips…" I heard Bonnie say. I turned and watched her read from one of the old books. She put the book down and looked at me.

"Ha, you have to give me a real kiss…" Damon said and I turned around. I looked at him, he looked at me, I looked at his lips and I could almost feel his mouth on mine, just like last night. I was pretty sure I could see Stefan and Caroline staring at each other too, with the corner of my eye. Bonnie was the one breaking the silence.

"You don't have to decide anything right now. Take a day or two and think about it!" she said, talking to everyone.

"Now that we know the rules and the consequences, can we have some girl's time?" Bonnie asked, looking at Damon and Stefan.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Stefan said, kissing me on my cheek and got out. Damon gave me a long stare "I'll see you in your dreams…" he said to me and followed his brother.

"Ok, Elena, I know you think that all you have to do is to kiss Damon and it will all be over, but you have to think of the other possibility…"

"Which possibility?" I asked.

"The one where the spell it's not wrong and you get a lifetime connection with Damon…"

"But if I don't kiss him, I'll have to dream about him for months and I don't think I can handle that."

"This spell just has to be wrong…it just has to!" Caroline mumbled, looking in void.

"What's her problem, who did she dream about?" Bonnie asked, concerned about her friend.

"Stefan" I answered simply.

"Oh! Elena, I have to tell you something…my dream…was about…Jeremy…"

"Jeremy as in my brother Jeremy?" I asked.

"Yes…"

We talked about 'bad possibilities' for another hour, then Caroline and I left.

I got to my room, changed and brushed my teeth. I got in bed; thinking about the vampire that I knew will take over my dreams as soon as I fall asleep…

**N: **_I hope this was not difficult to understand. Now be good and review and I'll give you a Delena chapter next, I promise! Also if you have any questions, just ask away I'll be more than happy to answer them! _


	3. Chapter 3

**N: **_A Delena chapter, just like I promised, enjoy!_

ELENA'S POV

"Coffee" I said entering the kitchen.

"_Good morning gorgeous husband of mine,_ are the words you're looking for!" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, of course is a good morning, they all are since we are together and my husband already knows he is the most charming, amazing and gorgeous man on the planet."

"Now, that's the way to get your coffee" he took a cup from the table beside him and give it to me.

I took a generous sip, it was perfect, black with two sugars, just the way I liked it. I put the cup back on the table and caught his hand, pulling him towards me.

"How about a 'thank you' kiss, for the coffee?" I asked. Getting on my tiptoes, I pressed my lips on his own.

What started as an innocent kiss, turned into a full make out session in the middle of the kitchen. My hands found their way in his hair, his hands found their way underneath my shirt…I mean, his shirt. He pressed his head on my back, pulling me closer. I moaned in his mouth, biting his bottom lip.

"I will take you right here, on the kitchen table if you don't stop making those sounds" he whispered in my ear.

"Are you threatening me Mr. Salvatore?" I asked giving him a suggestive smile.

"What if I am, Misses Salvatore?" he asked in a seductive voice, his eyes getting sparkler than usual.

"Then, you better hold on to that threat!" I said and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Clothes are definitely a waste on you…" I said, pushing the shirt over his shoulders. The perfection of his body made my whisper his name in approval "Damon…"

"Oh, that's it…I warned you…"

The next thing I know, my back was hitting the kitchen table, and his hands were on my breasts.

"Since this is my shirt, I will take the time and unbutton it, instead of just ripping it off you"

Once the shirt was completely opened, he pressed his chest on mine, grabbing my legs and wrapping them around his waist. He started kissing my neck, my collarbones…the tip of his tongue moving in circles on my hot skin. My breath was getting all hard and heavy…his mouth captured mine with so much passion, I thought I was going to faint, his tongue was caressing my own, moving in a ridiculously slow motion…

"You taste so good…and you're wet…" he said against my lips.

"It's your fault…" I managed to mumble.

"Well, than let me do something about that!" he picked me up and placed me on the counter, raising my leg over the edge.

"Just relax!"

Like that was even possible, with his mouth on my breasts…licking, sucking…making my body arch.

When he trusted two fingers inside me, I felt like I was falling into an abyss. I stuck my nails in his shoulders, looking for support. His moves were getting faster and faster and my breath was fallowing their rhythm. He pushed his fingers inside, even deeper, and stopped for a few seconds, staring into my eyes, then he started rubbing the tips of his fingers on my upside wall, finding the spot that made me go crazy. My head felt backwards and I let out a loud cry.

"Yeah, baby, make it wet for me!" he said, kissing my shoulders.

"It's wet…Damon…please, I need you!" I said, gasping for air. I wanted him deep inside me so bad…

When I saw his pants fall, I pulled him closer, I put my hands on the counter, for balance and arched against him, sinking and taking all of him inside me. He was so hard, so big, so perfect… he put his hand on my back, and the other under me, lifting me for a better angle. When he begun moving, my world felt apart, I couldn't distinguish black from white anymore.

"Damon…Damon…God…Damon" _God _and_ Damon_ seemed to be the only words I was remembering from the English language. I was feeling myself getting closer and closer to my orgasm.

"Damon, bite me!" I demanded…and he obeyed. I felt his fangs penetrating my skin and I screamed…from the pain at first, than it all transformed in pleasure, a new type of pleasure I never felt before. Knowing that something inside me was giving him power made my head spin. He soon…too soon, retracted his fangs and licked my neck all over. His own moans in my ear drove me over the edge. I felt my inner muscles tighten, my fingers tangling in his hair and my body collapsing violently. "Damon…" that's all I could say…and it was all over. I let my head fall on his shoulder, exhausted.

"Damon…" I cried and opened my eyes. I raised my hand to my chest instinctively, trying to catch my breath and stop my heart rate. The drops of sweet falling on my neck were tingling my, so I wiped them away with the back of my hand. When I looked closer, my hand was covered in blood. I let out a scream, but immediately covered my mouth, not wanting to wake Jenna. I ran into the bathroom and the image in the mirror confirmed my suspicions…my neck was bitten. I started cleaning the wound, carefully. Even if it didn't hurt, it looked painful.

DAMON'S POV

I placed myself in a sitting position. I could still taste her in my mouth. I softly touched my lips with the tips of my fingers, they were wet. "Am I going crazy?" I asked myself, but I wasn't, the blood on my fingers confirmed it. I licked Elena's blood of my lips…it tasted so good… "Elena…" Oh, God, I've hurt her. Without thinking twice, I put some clothes on and ran over to Elena's house.

ELENA'S POV

I got out of the bathroom and jumped backwards when I saw Damon in the middle of my bedroom. I took a deep breath so I could speak.

"D_Damon…what are you doing here?" I asked.

He took a few steps forward, getting closer.

"So I did…" he said and I instinctively covered the wound on my neck. "I've hurt you."

"No, you didn't" he came in front of me and pushed my hand away, taking a good look at my neck.

"I did, Elena…look at that!"

"It looks worst than it feels, Damon, believe me!"

"I'm going to kill that little witch. What the hell was she thinking…" he stopped when he noticed the surprised look on my face. "…why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"I…I just thought you're going to enjoy this…" I finally said.

"Elena…I would never hurt you, you know that, right?"

"I know, Damon, I keep telling you, you didn't hurt me."

"I bit you, Elena…"

"Damon, stop! It felt good, alright; I didn't feel pain, just pleasure, happy now?" I yelled; mad at him for pushing me, mad at myself for admitting that.

Damon looked at me, taking a step closer, he raised his hand and brushed the hair out of my face, he put his hand on my cheek than he started tracing a line down, on my neck. I could feel my body heating up from his touch. 'Run, Damn it, don't just stay here like a puppet!' like you can run from Damon Salvatore…his eyes would hold you captive with no compulsion needed. God he smells so good… 'Focus, Elena!' Yeah, right, like that was possible with him looking at me like that.

"So, it felt like in the dream?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, it did…"I answered in a weak voice.

"Elena, this…this can't be true. I can't be your…I'm not good for you, you deserve better than a monster…"

"No…you, you are not a monster!" I cut him firmly. "You've been hurt…it's just a defense mechanism. You push away the people you love, because you're afraid they'll end up hurting you…"

"Stop doing that! I'm not worthy of this blind faith you have in me, Stefan might be, but not me."

"You are Damon. I believe in you; I'll always believe in you, don't take that away from me…"

"I killed a _lot_ of people, Elena…"

"Stefan killed a lot of people too, Damon. At least you killed people you didn't know, Stefan killed the people he grew up with, people he knew his whole life…"

"Are you defending me?" he asked surprised.

"I'm just saying you're not as bad as you make yourself up to be. I understand you…" I stopped and we both looked in the direction of the window, to see Stefan looking at us confused.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" he asked. He came beside me and immediately noticed the wound on my neck that I was so desperately trying to cover.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked getting in front of his brother.

"It's not what it looks like, Stefan…I mean, it is…I did bit her, but…"

"I asked him to…" I said before Stefan got the chance to jump in his brother's throat.

"What?" Stefan's eyes got on my chest and I knew what it was looking for. He was making sure I had my vervain necklace on.

"Do you _seriously_ think I'll compel her into asking me to bite her? And they say I'm the crazy one…" Damon shouted.

"He didn't compel me Stefan, it's the dreams. In my dream…our dream we were…I'll spare you the details…"

"But why? Stefan's all into the details" Damon interrupted me. He was angry and I knew why. He was pissed at his Brother, for believing he compelled his girlfriend and bit her. He would never do that…I knew that. I understood his reaction so well that it scared me.

"Well, brother, let me illuminate you. She was naked in my arms, pushing her tiny body against mine. I was holding her on the kitchen counter…"

"Damon!" I begged, to make him stop, but he wasn't listening to me. His eyes were locked on his brother; he only looked at me for a split second, warnings reading in his eyes.

"I was deep inside her and she was she was scratching my back in agony…her cries of pleasure were so loud, I couldn't think straight. She asked me to bite her, so I gave the girl what she wanted. The next thing I know, I wake up in my bed, alone, with her blood on my lips and I came to see if she was ok. So, little brother, you interrupted a pretty civil conversation. No one was biting anyone…"

Stefan was just standing there, unable to say anything.

"Well, since your knight in shining armor is here and you're not in pain, I'll just go"

"Damon" I called and he turned around "thank you, for checking up on me" I said.

"You're welcome; just do me a small favor: Wear black next time!"

After making sure I was alright, Stefan followed Damon.

I got back in bed, but I couldn't get back to sleep, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one…

**N: **_Here you go a nice long chapter for my awesome fans. I hope it deserves a review because I love your reviews… _


	4. Chapter 4

**N: **_This goes to all the, Caroline and Stefan fans, Enjoy! I'm sorry for the lack of Delena in this one…_

I waited until 8am, and then I got dressed and headed to the only place I knew it will be opened at this hour.

I arrived at the Grill in 15 minutes. Someone behind me opened the door and held it for me. I turned around to thank him or her, but the words got stuck in my throat once I met his blue eyes. For a second, everything around us disappeared completely.

'_Don't look at his lips, don't look at his lips!' _I kept saying to myself, but it didn't work. My eyes slide from his amazing eyes to his perfect lips. I bit my bottom lip from reflex and he licked his lips, making mine crack opened and a weak breath made its way out.

"Excuse me, in or out?" a lady asked from the outside, clearly wanting to get in, but we were in the doorway, blocking her and everybody's way.

"In" we both answered. We smiled at each other and got inside.

"I guess we weren't the only ones thinking alike…" Damon said pointing at the table Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan were seated.

"Guess not…" I mumbled, not sure how to handle the situation.

"Come on, I'll buy you a coffee!" he said, placing his hand on my back and pushing me towards the table.

"Fine" I said and started walking. For some reason, his touch gave me courage.

After the most awkward 'good mornings' of my life, we joined them. The waitress came almost immediately for our order.

"I'll have a scotch, neat, and she'll have a coffee, black with two sugars." Damon said.

"How did you know how I drink my coffee?" I asked, surprised.

"In the dream, remember I made you coffee…" I smiled and he returned the favor.

I took off my scarf, completely forgetting about my recent scar and Caroline almost jumped from her seat what she saw it.

"Elena…your neck…who bit you?" she asked.

"Ok, before anyone, and by anyone I mean Bonnie, jumps to conclusions, it was in a dream and she asked me to do it" Damon said looking at me.

Bonnie didn't even looked his way she just bit her lip and let out a long deep breath.

"So we're not the only ones with a problem…" Caroline said, looking at Stefan.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Remember that cute necklace Matt gave to me on my birthday?" I nodded, "He ripped it off!" she said, gave Stefan a rude stare.

FLASH BACK FROM CAROLINE AND STEFAN DREAM

Caroline's POV

I rolled over and got on top of him. I stroked his face slightly with my fingertips.

"Have I ever told you, I adore your green eyes?" I asked and he smiled at me.

He put his hands on my ass and rolled me over. Now he was the one sitting on top of me, unbuttoning my shirt.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" he asked.

"You might have mentioned once or twice, but I have a bad memory, you should always remember me!" I said and he smiled again, "You still give me butterflies when you smile at me like that…"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked in my ear and my body shivered.

"Oh…de… definitely goooood…"

He took off my shirt and I pulled his t-shirt over his head. I passed my nails on his chest and he growled. Before the scratches got the time to heal, I liked the blood away and I felt his body tremble. Reassured by his reaction I continued my way down on his abs, unzipping his pants in the same time. Once I got rid of them, he rolled my over and the next thing I know, his tongue was moving in and out of my bellybutton. He took off my jeans before I could say 'vampire'. I took my place back on top and slowly slid into his hard erection.

"Caroline…" he cried, his voice made my move faster and faster. I lowered my head to kiss him, but when I wanted to pull back, something stopped me.

"Caroline, why did you stop… just to tease me?" he asked.

"No, my necklace…it got stuck…I can't get it out" I complained in a fake cry baby voice.

He rolled me over again, trying to free me from the necklace, but it won't come out. He finally grabbed it and reaped it off, throwing it somewhere on the floor.

"I'll buy you another one…"

All the thought about my necklace vanished once he started moving again…it felt so good, too good for me to think about something else. Our cries of pleasure became one as we got lost in our own world…

Looks like the necklace got stuck in the dream" Stefan said.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen the place before" Caroline answered, "Do you think this dreams show…hhhmm…the future?" she asked.

I instinctively looked at Damon; I'm sure both remembering that in the dream we were married.

"I don't know Caroline…"Bonnie started, "…I'm sorry I got you guys into this mess, I'm so sorry…"

"Well, you better fix it before I turn her in one of those dreams!" Damon said looking at me.

"You can't turn me…can he?" I asked, looking at Bonnie.

"You're the one with a bite on her neck…I told you the only way I know that you can stop this dreams…" she stood up, throwing the napkin on the table, "Again, I'm sorry, I don't know what else to do…" she said ant started walking towards the exit.

"I should go…" I said, pointing in Bonnie's direction. Only after I took a few steps away from the table I realized that I touched Damon's hand, not Stefan's when I got up.

"Bonnie, wait!" I yelled after her, grabbing her hand to make her stop. "Bonnie, look, no one's blaming you. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm sorry is somehow I made you believe otherwise, you're in the same situation as all of us…"

"No, Elena, I'm not…" she pulled me outside the bar, "…Elena, look…I like your brother, ok? I've been for a while now. And that's not all, I haven't been bitten by a vampire in a dream and got up with the actual injury, my supposed 'soul mate' is not an vampire maniac who happens to be me boyfriend's brother, also my supposed 'soul mate' is not my best friends boyfriend…so see Elena, I'm not in the same situation as all of you…"

I took a minute to process what she just told me.

"Ok, Bonnie, first off all, still not your fault and second, I think it's cool that you're into my brother. He's a good person, you're a good person, I think you'll be good together. If it's me blessing you're looking for, then you have it." I said and smiled.

"I am going to go to your house, to end this, is he home?"

"Yeah, he was still asleep when I left."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm scared, Bonnie…I mean…its Damon we're talking about. I'm just…I…" I stopped…I couldn't tell Bonnie that, no, she hated Damon, she wouldn't understand. I couldn't tell her that me and him…we had a connection, a deep connection even since the day we met. I couldn't tell her that I fought the attraction I felt for him from the moment I realized it was there. I couldn't tell her I imagined many, many times how it would be like to be with him…to just stop fighting and give in…I even imagined how it will be like if he'd bite me…I guess this dreams were somehow just our deepest desires come to the surface. No, I couldn't tell her that.

"Just go, I'll be fine!" I said, finally.

"See you later…" she said, gave me a hug and then she ran towards her car.


	5. Chapter 5

**N**: _I'm so, so sorry it took me so long to update this. I have a problem; I started too many stories in the same time, so this story will probably be a little rushed. This chapter's dedicated to all the Bonnie/Jeremy fans; I hope you'll like it._

_I guess the next one's going to be the last and maybe a sequel…we'll see._

**Bonnie's pov**

I knocked for the 3th time when he finally opened the door. I saw his expression change from sleepy to surprise in a matter of seconds and I started to doubt my actions.

"Hi," I mumbled smiling weakly.

"Hi," he answered back.

"I'm sorry I woke you…"

"It's ok…I usually don't sleep so late, but I didn't get much sleep last night, so…"

"I know…I mean, you don't have to explain," I said, feeling myself blush as I remembered the dream I head last night – the dream _he_ had last night.

"Come in! Elena's not home, but you can wait, I don't think she'll be gone long," he said and stepped aside to make room for me to pass.

I stepped inside and he closed the door behind me. I took a few moments and just looked around uncomfortable like it was the first time I was in that house.

"Actually, I'm here to see you. Look, it's my fault, ok? It's a spell, I didn't actually make it, but I used it. I thought it would be cute and cool, but now it's all messed up and dangerous. Your sister's hurt because of me…stupid magic dust…and I don't…I can't take it back. I'm sorry, look I didn't mean for all this to happen, but it did and…"

"Bonnie; Bonnie!" he shouted my name, "what are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Oh, right…I'll have to explain that. I used some magic dust…it makes you dream about your true 'soul mate'. It's not just me, Caroline and Elena too. I thought it would be fun to have a cute little dream about the man that's supposedly your soul mate. Of course, it back-fired and turned out all wrong…"

"A spell?"

"Yes…you've been dreaming about me lately, right?"

Jeremy moved around the room and finally took a seat on the couch, watching me like he was apologizing.

"I…yes…"

"Me too; I dreamed about you too. It's because of the spell. We share the same dreams and a deep connection. In order for me to complete the process and see if the spell got it right…I have to…kiss you," I said in a whisper, "I mean like a real kiss…we have to kiss…on…"

"I got it," he said placing his index finger on my lips. "I like you…" he said, "…and I think you like me too…"

He closed his eyes and I did the same. His finger was replaced by his lips and a shiver went through my body at the contact. My arms circled his neck, pulling him closer and everything around lost all meaning.

I heard a soft noise and I felt like a cold wind encircled us…it felt right, it felt good…it felt magical.

"Whoa!" Jeremy mumbled once we broke the kiss.

"Yeah, I guess it's the spell…now we have to wait and see if the dreams stop," I whispered.

***magic goes both ways***

Elena took a deep breath before slowly pushing the door, getting back inside The Grill. She looked over; Damon, Stefan and Caroline were still there. Caroline was mixing her coffee way more than it needed mixing, Stefan was looking in his cup, but Elena could see him looking at Caroline from time to time in the corner of his eyes. Damon was the one the saw her since his eyes seemed to be fixated on the entrance door.

He smiled softly and she did the same. Soon she remembered her dream and her cheeks became hot and red. She licked her lips in slow motion…if only she knew how much of an impact that had on Damon….

She made her way towards the table and took a seat beside Stefan which put her right in front of Damon.

Stefan placed his right hand on her left knee and she jumped up, hitting the table. Her cup of coffee spread all over the table; the black liquid quickly found its way towards Damon. Elena stood up, she picked up a few napkins and bended over the table to place them by the edge of the table in front of Damon to stop the liquid from falling into his lap.

They were now face to face – literally. Elena raised her head an inch and her eyes found his.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"It's ok…" he returned in a low deep voice.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked bringing Elena back from her 'staring at Damon' state. She turned around only to see he wasn't talking to her. Caroline was desperately trying to wipe the coffee from her sleeve.

"Yeah, it's just coffee…" she said and Stefan smiled.

Elena looked at them; they both seemed to be in their own world, just like Damon and her a few moments ago.

"Caroline, we should go to the restroom and try to get that cleaned," Elena said standing up.

They both got inside the little girls room and Caroline walked over to the sink.

"Caroline…I think you should go for it," she said and the blonde turned to face her.

"Go for what?" she asked confused.

"Kiss Stefan!" Elena shouted and Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Elena…I…"

"I know you want to…"

"I do, Elena, but I wouldn't do that…"

"It's ok, Caroline; really, it's ok. I don't mind, it needs to be done," Elena explained and the young vampire nodded.

Elena got out, leaving Caroline inside. She returned to the table just in time to witness another brother's fight.

"Caroline needs you in the bathroom," she told Stefan.

"What? Why? What happened?" he asked concerned.

"She…I don't know vampire problems…" she mumbled.

"Ok, I'll be right back," he said over his shoulder and Elena nodded.

"What's that all about?" Damon asked as soon as Stefan disappeared from their sight.

"I give Caroline permission to kiss him," she answered casually.

"Oh…so I guess you and I are in for a kiss too, right?" he asked and his signature smirk appeared on his face.

"I'm not ready yet," she said getting up from her seat and walking towards the exit door before he got the chance to say anything.

**N**: _So this is it. Bonnie kissed Jeremy, Caroline's about to kiss Stefan and Elena's not ready to kiss Damon. Hope you liked it…review and let me know! _


	6. Chapter 6

**N: I'm so sorry for the long wait I put you guys through; not that my apologies would change anything, but it makes me feel better…sort of. **

**There will be another chapter after this, but you have to choose what would be in it. You want a smut chapter or a chapter set somewhere in the future to see how it all turned out? Please let me know in your reviews. **

**No beta for this one, so all the mistakes are mine; sorry about that!**

**Kiss me baby one more time!**

"Caroline, what happened? Are you ok?" Stefan asked concerned. Caroline smiled shyly and her teeth captured her bottom lip. She was so nervous, it was worse than the first time she had to do a public speech. Her head was slightly spinning and it certainly felt bigger and heavier than usual. Butterflies turned into bats and her palms got all sweaty.

"Yes…I'll be fine…I…Elena told me to…well…"

"Oh," Stefan mumbled as he figured out what Caroline was trying to say. The truth was that he wanted nothing more than to kiss the beautiful blonde girl in front of him. He came to respect and care about her, even admire her even since she became a vampire. She was so brave and he adored that about her.

"You…you don't have to do it if you don't want to," Caroline said in a soft voice.

"It's everything I think about…how much I want to kiss you and hold you in my arms…" he said and the blonde smiled at him. He smiled back and Caroline decided then and there she'll make her purpose in life to make him smile…he was absolutely breath taking – and she didn't even need to breath. No matter how much she fought against it and no matter how hard she tried pretending, she'd wanted him from the very first moment she saw him.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one," she whispered taking a few steps closer. Stefan curled his hand around her tiny frame, placing his palm on the small of her back. He pulled her closer, pressing her body against his. His left hand made its way in her platinum blond hair. He adored the way her golden hair was shining. "Stefan I…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because his soft, magic lips crushed her and the words vanished from her mind. Actually, everything else vanished from her mind and all she could thing about, all she could feel was him and she was enjoying every second.

Stefan pulled her even closer and Caroline let out a soft moan. He took advantage of that and slipped his tongue inside to gently stroke hers. He kissed many girls – he was 164 year-old after all – but none of them came even close to kissing Caroline. It felt like his whole existence had been a lie and he was now discovering the truth.

When they finally broke apart they were both pending and Caroline was still moaning softly, holding him close.

"Woa…" she managed between heavy breaths.

"Yeah…I guess the damn spell was actually…"

"Right?" she offered.

"Yes; come here!" he demanded kissing her again.

***magic goes both ways***

Elena woke up screaming…Damon's name. Everything in her dream felt so real: his soft whispers, his gentle touches, his passionate kisses. She was breathing heavily and her hands were slightly shaking. She never felt like this before, not even with Stefan – although she did love Stefan – and it was just a dream…she could only imagine how it would feel like in reality.

She maneuvered herself in a sitting position by the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands. When she came home from the Grill the house was empty. She got to her room and collapsed on the bed falling deeply asleep just a few minutes later.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked and Elena jumped off the bed.

"Damon…God you scared me!" she shouted.

"What are you afraid of, Elena?" Damon asked again like he didn't even hear her talk.

He was standing by the window, the pale light of the sun flirting with his midnight hair. His hands were stuck in his pockets and his usual smirk was not painted in the corner of his mouth.

"Are you afraid the spell got it right? Or…are you afraid it got it wrong and then everything between us would have to stop?" she understood the words, she understood the question, but she really didn't have the answer to it. She wondered the same thing not too long ago.

"Damon…" she whispered his name like a prayer. She took a few unsure steps towards him and Damon decided to meet her half way. They were now standing face to face in the middle of her room.

"Were you dreaming about me again, love?" he asked and Elena noticed the tiny spark playing in his piercing blue eyes. He retrieved his hands from his pockets and raised his right one to her chest, placing his palm right where her heart should be.

"N-no…" Elena mumbled.

"Your heart tells otherwise."

"You don't understand…"

"Then explain it to me!" he urged.

"I can't…I can't explain it. The thought that the spell got it right scares me; and the thought that it didn't seems even scarier."

Damon watched her in silence for what seemed like hours to Elena, but in reality had been only a few minutes. Just when she though he is not going to say anything, she heard hm clear his voice.

"I actually don't care what a stupid spell says. I know how I feel about you, how I always felt about you and nothing could take that away from me," he said and Elena could swear she just fell in love with him right then and there. "Elena…I love you, I've loved you from the first moment I saw you; you have to know that. I'd do anything for you…I would give you my soul, but I'm not sure I have one; I would give you my heart, but it's not beating; so the only thing I could give you is my love, because that's as real as you and me. I can feel it inside of me, taking over my entire being. I just…"

"Shut up and kiss me!" Elena finally uttered.

Damon didn't need to be told twice. He took one last step forward and wrapped his arms around her, tangling his fingers in her silky hair. "We finally get to do this for real?" he asked and she nodded.

Elena always thought that losing your breath over a kiss was just a myth, but the way Damon was kissing her certainly left her breathless. She was grateful that his strong arms were holding her, because she as pretty sure she would've liquefied to the floor otherwise.

"Damon…" she moaned.

"Yes love?"

"I need you…" she mumbled.

"Now? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes…please!" the need in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Damon.

**N: Hope you liked it, review and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**N: Ok, so the last chapter is here *wipes tears* it's kind of a epilogue since it's set in the future and it has some light smut to make everyone happy. It is a bit cheesy, but that's the way this story was supposed to be, so I guess it's an understatement.**

**Thank you all for your kind words and support, it helped me finish this story and I hope you'll find it in your hearts to leave one last review. Hope you'll like it; enjoy!**

**Look how it all turned out!**

"Stefan, we're going to be la...late…" Caroline mumbled as Stefan stuck his hand underneath the thin skirt of her pale green dress. He let his eager fingers caress her smooth thighs before finally lower his head and kiss the back of her neck. He left a wet trail up to her ear and gently sucked on her earlobe making her moan.

"We still have time…plus…who cares if we're late…" he murmured and Caroline couldn't help but surrender to his low seductive voice. She let her head fall backwards and rest on his hard chest. His fingers were now between her legs, pressing softly against her pubic bone and she pushed her hips forward.

"I can't…I can't be late to my best friend's wedding, Stefan," she said trying to push his hand away. "And I…oh…Stefan…" she ended up moaning as his fingers started massaging her clit in small circles.

Caroline still couldn't believe how it all turned out. She was engaged to Stefan – her best friend's ex-boyfriend – Bonnie was about to marry her best friend's brother and Elena…Elena and Damon had been married for the past six months. Everything sounded so unreal three and a half years ago when they used that 'magic dust'.

"You smell so good…did I ever tell you I just _adore_ the way you smell?" he asked against her ear, making his fiancée shiver slightly.

"N…no…" she answered between moans.

Stefan smirked softly and grabbed her arm, turning her around. She gasped as her breasts crushed against in heard chest. Even if his jacket was on, his shirt was still unbuttoned and the tie was still on the backrest of the chair in front of the mirror. She smiled and placed both her hands on his bare chest, moving them up and down and moaning in satisfaction. Soon her hands were working on his belt and she was having trouble opening it.

"Dammit!" she cursed and Stefan brushed her hands away to get the job done himself. "Thank you," Caroline murmured as soon as the pants dropped to the floor. He was going commando and she giggled happily. "You have to be quick cause I'm not leaving until you fuck me into oblivion and I do not want to be late to my best friend's wedding," she mumbled as Stefan was massaging her breasts through the thin material of her dress.

"Yes ma'am," Stefan returned.

He picked her up and the next thing she knew, she was bent over the table in the living room and he was slowly entering her from behind. She cried out his name when his hand curled around her hips and his fingers found her clit.

Ten minutes later, they were both dressed, satisfied and Stefan was opening the car-door for Caroline.

"Thank you," she said sweetly and he smiled.

"For holding the door or for…you know?" he asked raising an eyebrow and Caroline punched his shoulder playfully.

"Well, if you must know, for both…for everything; for being who you are and making me the happiest girl on earth," she whispered taking his hand in between hers as soon as he slipped into the driver's seat.

"I love you, Caroline," Stefan murmured before kissing her softly.

"I love you more…"

***magic goes both ways***

"Damon," Stefan said as the two vampires met outside the church.

"Brother," Damon returned with a smirk and Elena squeezed his hand, encouraging him to say something else…something more.

"How's married life treating you?" Stefan asked and for some reason Elena blushed slightly. Even if it's been over three years, Stefan still picked up on every little change in Elena's behaviour.

"You'll find out soon enough little brother, but to answer your question, married life with the woman I love more than anything in this world it's been…like being alive again," Damon answered pulling Elena closer to him.

"I need to talk to you," Elena said softly looking directly at Stefan and he nodded. Damon took a few steps away, but stopped and looked at his wife. "I'll be fine, I just need a minute," she said and Damon smiled weakly. He knew she wanted to talk to Stefan before taking the big step, she told him that before they left.

"Come one, I'll buy you a drink," Caroline said pushing Damon in the direction of the bar.

"It's an open bar Blondie," Damon snapped.

"Then I'll just order you one."

After watching Damon and Caroline disappear in the crowd she took a few steps forward. Stefan just stood there watching her without a word; truth was that he had no idea what to say.

"Stefan, I just…I want you to know that even if things weren't meant to be between us, I loved you…I still do, I'm just…"

"In love with Damon," he said smiling and Elena smiled back when she saw that his smile was content and sincere.

"Yes. I made a decision and I wanted you to hear it from me. I told Bonnie a few weeks ago and Jeremy found out last week."

Stefan's eyes opened wide in anticipation. After she and her brother got married, he knew it was just a matter of time. He was actually surprised it took them so long.

"I'm going to turn…tonight. I felt like I owed it to you…you know, to let you know before it will happen."

"So…this is going to be your last day as human…?" he asked like it wasn't obvious.

"Yes…I guess it is," she whispered.

Stefan took one last step that brought them face to face and raised his hand like in a trance, placing it on her chest, where her heart's supposed to be. Elena didn't say anything, she just let him do what he had to do to let go of that beating heart. She remembered Damon doing the same after she told him she's ready. She was waking up in the middle of the night and there he was, awake, with his hand on her chest. She asked him what he was doing and he said he was just trying to take advantage and listen to hear heart beat until it will stop.

"I will miss that…it was a sound I used to associate with you," he murmured. He was talking so law, careful not to disturb the rhythmic sound of her aching heart. "I hope you realize what you're giving up for him."

"I do," Elena answered simply.

Stefan couldn't resist the urge and he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. Two minutes after they broke apart the ceremony started and they got inside.

***magic goes both ways***

"I think I had to much champagne," Bonnie mumbled.

She giggled before letting out a long moan when Jeremy's tongue found her needing bundle of nerves. He curled his tongue around it in small, soft circles and she moaned again.

"Shhh, Mrs. Gilbert! The driver will hear you if you keep making those sounds," Jeremy mumbled from underneath her wedding gown. "Better hold this," he said giving her the edge of the dress. She put her glass in the special place against the door and grabbed the edge of her dress, holding it so Jeremy can use his right hand…and he did use it….

He licked his fingers, making them warm and most before letting two of them slide inside her burning folds. Bonnie bit her bottom lip to stop yet another scream of pleasure.

"Please don't stop,' she pleaded as Jeremy started moving his fingers in and out of her, hitting her soft spot with each stoke.

"I would totally rip this dress of you if it wouldn't have cost me a small fortune," he said and she scoffed.

"By the look on your fa…face…I say it was…was worth it…" she managed between gasps and moans.

"Totally."

The tip of his tongue started wondering all over the smoothness of her thighs and it didn't take more than a few minutes for her to come undone shouting his name.

"Well, good thing we're married, cause I'm pretty sure there's no doubt in the driver's mind about what just happened," Jeremy said smiling and Bonnie returned the favor. After she came back from her high, she rearranged her panties and dress, pulled her curly hair in a high ponytail and dropped to her knees on the limo's floor. She smirked seductively before grabbing his belt.

"My turn," she said softly. "Let's see how quiet _you_ are."

***magic goes both ways***

"Do I smell coffee?" Elena asked entering the kitchen. Her head was pounding, her throat felt small and dry and she was feeling a bit dizzy as well.

"Someone had a little _too_ much fun with Mr. Jack Daniels last night," Damon said handing her a glass of water and two aspirins.

"Hey, my last hangover, I'm totally enjoying this," Elena protested and Damon rolled his eyes.

"How did dread baby bro take the news?" he asked.

"Good…he knew this day will come. He said he'll just miss human me."

"I'll miss human you too," Damon said softly, curling his arms around her, pulling her in for a long, sweet kiss.

"You're not backing down now are you Mr. Salvatore?" she teased and he smirked.

"Not a chance Mrs. Salvatore. There's nothing I want more than to spend eternity by your side," he whispered and she shivered slightly at his words. "Now," he sucked on her earlobe. "How about we take care of your last time as a human…" he purred and Elena actually moaned.

"Yes…" was all she managed to say before Damon picked her up and placed her on the counter spreading her legs to settle between them. She was wearing one of his old shirts and a tiny pair or black panties. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he started unbuttoning the shirt.

Elena grabbed the edge of his immaculate white t-shirt and he raised his hands to allow her to take it off. As soon as the clothing was on the table, she let her hands wonder all over the perfection of his upper body.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked playfully.

"Very much, thank you. Now if you will just shut up and kiss me, it will be per…" she didn't get to finish the sentence. Damon's firm lips crushed hers and then…that magic that just _was_ between them happen.

Her shirt was fully unbuttoned so Damon had no problem kissing his way from her jaw to her chest. His left hand closed over her right breast and started massaging it slowly as his tongue was teasing the erect nipple of the other one. She moaned loudly and pushed her breast even further inside his warm, skillful mouth.

Elena stuck her hand in his hair just to hold on to something. After three and a half years, Damon was still making her heart rate go on overdrive, her body burn with desire and her bones tremble in pleasure.

His mouth slid lower and lower and she forgot how to breathe. He let the tip of his tongue deepen inside her folds and she cried out his name.

"I love it when you do that," he mumbled.

"I lo…lo…love you," she finally said as he was slowly entering her while kissing her shoulder all the way to her ear and back. "Please, Damon…just…just do it!" she shouted between moans.

Damon knew she wanted him to bite her. They did that twice before and each time Damon felt like he was _this_ close to never stopping; that's what her blood was doing to him…him, the vampire with perfect control over his blood lust.

"Elena, I told you, it's dangerous," he said, but she was having none of it. She let her head fall backwards, exposing her throat to him.

"I trust you."

"Ok, just for Christ's sake, stay still!" he ordered and she nodded.

Just like the other times, first came the sharp pain that made her head pound, then the weird tingling sensation and then; then the pleasure that was making her feel like she was floating. She could feel him in her body, her mind, her heart, her soul; everywhere. She loved the sensation of giving him something so personal.

When he finally pulled back and started moving inside of her again, Elena came heard, digging her nails into his flesh. He followed a few minutes later and they just stood there, unable to talk or move until Damon finally pulled out and rushed them upstairs, slowly placing Elena on the mattress.

"Elena…you now, I'm not pressuring you. Are you sure you're ready to join me in the land of the undead?" he asked weakly.

"I'll follow you to the end of the world and you know it. I love you and yes, I'm ready to spend eternity with you," she answered caressing his cheek; the sweet gesture taking away his concerns like magic.

"I love you Elena Gilbert," he said.

"Salvatore; the name's Elena Salvatore… and it will always be," she corrected him.

"I love her even more."

**N: That's it, I hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave me a last review.**


End file.
